Water is often used as an engine cooling medium. The designer thus intentionally accepts the fact that the structural elements of the engine must be protected against water influences like corrosion, calcium deposits and so forth. When using ocean water for circulation cooling of boat or ship motors, one must also accept the strong aggression of salt water against the surfaces to be cooled. To protect against such effects, one is forced to use resistant materials for the machine elements which come into contact with the sea water or to install sacrifice anodes which are short lived and therefore must frequently be replaced. A further, but very expensive, manner of achieving protection is the use of a two-circuit cooling system.
Measures of this type are very disadvantageous, however, because they require expensive materials or frequent replacement of parts, and therefore make the manufacture or maintenance of such internal combustion engines very expensive. A primary purpose of the present invention is to bring help here.